


First day At “work” (a gift for breeze)

by Theartistks



Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Cuphead fic, M/M, Rape, a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theartistks/pseuds/Theartistks
Summary: Dice had been working for a long time in the casino. he was told what his work would be from the beginning, but there was this... “second job” that he was told of, after 6 months of work he still didn’t know.( a birthday gift for my good friend breezemelody)[also English it’s not my first language so sorry if I make grammatical mistakes]





	First day At “work” (a gift for breeze)

Dice got up and dressed fast.   
As he walked through the hallways he started checking his usual spots.   
But before he could get to the dealing table a voice made the casino rumble.

Devil: king dice. I’ve been looking for you.-

Dice trembled a little devil still scared him. He looked at the tall intimidating demon. 

Dice: yes boss? What can I do for ya?- 

Devil: follow me it’s time for your other job.

Dice felt curious but didn’t said anything he just followed devil to some part of the casino he didn’t knew. 

Devil opened the door it was dark but that didn’t stopped dice since his boss was giving him a weird stare.

When he got inside devil closed the door and a click could be heard, seconds after that dice felt like his arms where tight in place using his jacket and shirt.

Dice: w-what?!- 

Dice struggled with the force that now had him tied to a bed and with nothing but underwear, still no light dices eyes stared to adjust to the dark. He saw a figure now standing in front of the bed.

Dice:.... b-boss?-

A laugh and then silence.

Devil: yes dicey. It’s me. This is your second job. You’ll be my slut~ I hope you behave~-

Dice was speechless soon he felt his underwear gone and a hand exploring his naked body.

Dice: p-please b-boss... you don’t have to do this... -

No response the hand suddenly went over the crown birth mark in his chest. 

Dice: a-ah!~ Wa~ait please~-

The hand stopped their way up and stayed in that mark pressing and moving on top of it.

Dice could feel the heat in his belly grow. That mark has always been a week spot of him and now being tease this way made him so horny and needy. For a second he forgot where he was and just had the need of a dick inside him.

Dice: ah~ f-fuck me~ ngh~ *moaning strongly*-

A small laugh and a belt being undone could be heard and then out of nowhere dice felt a great pressure inside him. 

Dice: ah!~ t-too sudden! *moans more* -

Devil: you asked for it~ -

Devil started to move slow and strong at first teasing dice in every way possible.   
Dice in return was more and more gone. His face only showed lust and need. But in the back of his mind he was screaming for someone to stop this madness.

Dice started to feel the pressure in his dick as devil moves faster and faster 

Dice: c-cummi~~ingg- 

Dice came, that didn’t stopped devil that kept penetrating dice strongly, the now over sensitive dice was moaning with what strength he had lefts.

Devil: don’t pass out on me yet!-

Devil moves a few more times and got out of dice, dice opened his mouth about to say something but devil instead pushed his dick in dice mouth.

Dice: mngh~ mhhhh~ -

Trying to talk instead devils movements went faster and deeper giving dice some gag reflexes.   
After a while like this devil came in dices mouth.  
He got out of dice and looked ar his work   
Dice still twitching, his face a mess of tears and cum coming out of his mouth his chest and abdomen sprayed with his own semen and his whole still twitching and a little open from the rough experience.

Devil: I’ll come back in a minute for a second round you better embrace yourself.

Dice heard this in the distance as he started passing out.

 

———

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Again sorry for my English it’s not my first language! And happy birthday breeze!!!


End file.
